


Profoundly

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Violence, plus fluff, what i think could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s fist connects with the side of his head, and he sees stars. </p><p>"Dean," he says again, dizzy, but still hanging on to Dean. "You’re family. I need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profoundly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a mini fic thing about how you think dean and cas's romantic relationship would start on the show? I know its unlikely to happen and even if the queerbaiters do give in it wont be perfect, but i love seeing how different writers imagine the first kiss/ proclamation of nonplatonic love scene would go. And of course, feel free to add your own smutty flourishes ;-) 
> 
> Well, it's not mini nor smutty but... yeah (: Enjoy!

The blade is gleaming red with blood even from a distance, and Castiel can see the last remnants of Dean fade from his eyes, the Mark of Cain taking him over completely. The Mark glows red, throbs with menacing darkness, and Dean stands still, muscles in his arms twitching, the spray of Abaddon’s blood contrasted on the pale of his skin.

Castiel, for the first time, is afraid of Dean.

”Dean, put down the blade!” Sam’s voice rings out over the silence, and Dean doesn’t move a millimeter, not a fraction, towards his own brother. “ _Dean!_ " Castiel can hear his heartbeat in his eardrums, the last of his stolen grace escaping through his battered body. He turns towards Sam just as he approaches Dean, who remains statue-still even though his brother is now near screaming in his face, pleading for his brother to come back.

"Sam, you need to get back," Cas hears himself saying, his voice wavering. Dean isn’t Dean anymore, and Sam doesn’t seem to understand that.

Or maybe he just doesn’t care.

"No, Cas, I’ve done it before, he—" Sam’s voice breaks. "He just needs it to sink in." He takes a shaky breath and grabs Dean’s shoulders, and whispers his name again.

Dean swings his arm and sends Sam flying across the room. 

“ _Sam!_ " Cas runs over to his slumped body, a ragged burn from the cement scraped along the entire side of his face. He’s breathing, but unconscious, and Cas feels a wave of nausea come over him, brushes his hand over Sam’s head, wishing he could heal him, wishing he could  _help_. 

He hears footsteps behind him.

"Dean," he hears himself saying, turning himself to the man towering over his kneeling body. His breathing is shaky, and he reaches up and grabs the hem of Dean’s jacket. "Dean," he says again, but no flicker of Dean comes through his angry, empty eyes. Cas nearly crumples to the ground.

"You, you said we were family, remember?" Cas says, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "You’re my family, Dean." His voice somehow remains steady, but Dean’s face remains unchanged.

_WHAM!_

Dean’s fist connects with the side of his head, and he sees stars. 

"Dean," he says again, dizzy, but still hanging on to Dean. "You’re family. I need you."

_WHAM!_

Another blow to the head.

"Dean, I need you!" Cas says, desperately.

_WHAM!_

Cas catches himself from falling face-down on the floor, and looks up at Dean, who’s raising the blade above his head. Cas chokes out a sob.

"Dean, I love you," he says quietly, and Dean’s arm drops. And then he slashes Cas across the chest.

By some miracle (and maybe his Father is looking down on them), Castiel isn’t dead. He’s bleeding profusely, and clutching at his chest to slow the flow of blood, but he’s alive.

"Dean!" He screams in half-agony/half-terror. "I love you!" Tears stream down his face, and he searches Dean’s eyes for any sign of the man left. Dean’s arm drops, and so does the blade.

Cas breathes, shuddering and gasping, and Dean falls to his knees and presses his hands hard against the gash in Cas’ chest.

"Cas, I —" He says, and Cas shakes his head. He’s crying, thanking his absent Father, but now isn’t the time to talk.

"Sam, and me, we need the hospital." Cas says, and Dean nods, pain etched into his face, and runs towards Sam. They manage to get to the impala in record time, and race towards the nearest hospital.

—

"Castiel Winchester?" The doctor says as she enters the room. Castiel’s breath catches in his throat.  _Winchester?_  He nods dumbly and the doctor smiles at him. “You’re quite a lucky man, Mr. Winchester. Your husband got you and your brother-in-law here just in time.”

Castiel gapes in shock.

"Can I see him? My… husband?" He asks, and the doctor nods. 

"I’ll call him right in as soon as we change your bandages," she promises, and leaves as a nurse comes in, bandages in hand. Castiel half-listens to her talk about how to care for his wounds, but he’s thinking about Dean.

She leaves, and not two seconds later, Dean comes barreling into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Dean," he breathes, and Dean pulls a chair beside the bed and sits, searching for the words to say.

Castiel thinks he might be able to help.

"How’s Sam?" He asks, and Dean nods.

"He’s awake, flirting with the doctor, uh, what’s her name," Dean says, throwing his hands up into the air and Cas nods.

"I’m glad to hear my brother-in-law is doing well," he says, and Dean’s ears go red.

"So, uh, you heard that then," Dean says, and Cas nods. Dean looks uncomfortable, wringing his hands, and Cas bites his lip.

"We can talk about that later," he says, and Dean’s body relaxes. He shoots a small smile up at Cas. 

—

Sam is relatively quiet on the ride back to the bunker, looking out of the passenger’s seat window looking like he’s in deep thought. Cas catches Dean’s eye in the rearview mirror. He’s noticed it too.

"Something on your mind, Sammy?" Dean asks, gruffly, and Sam seems to wake up at his voice, and clears his throat.

"I’ve just been thinking… about you two," he says. "How I wasn’t able to break through to you when you were… like that… but Cas could," he explains. The car goes completely silent. Cas bites his lip.

"It… was like that back when Cas was being controlled by Naomi too," Dean says, and Cas’ head shoots up at that. "He was beating the hell out of me, and then… I said… and then he just… snapped out of it." Sam sits up in his seat and peers back at Cas.

"Profound bond, huh," he says, and that’s the end of that.

—

"So, you love me," Dean says, not bothering to knock on Cas’ door before coming into his newly appointed room. Cas nods.

"I love you," he repeats, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean shifts his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well, I think it’s pretty obvious, you know… now, anyway, that, I…" Dean trails off. He glances up at Cas to see if he’s got the message.

Cas does.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! (fleurdean.tumblr.com)


End file.
